The end of the suffering
by Naiis
Summary: Rosalie est une humaine, elle se fait violer par Royce et quatre de ses copains, heureusement Emmett vient la sauver et la ramène chez lui. La jeune femme y découvre une famille étrange...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Je ne te veux aucun mal.**

**Point de vue:**_Rosalie_

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique_**.**

Je venais de sortir de chez Vera, marchant dans la rue obscure à cause des lampadaires déjà éteints. Il faisait froid, mais je n'avais pas envie d'appeler mon père pour qu'il me ramène à la maison et c'est à ce moment précis que j'aperçus cinq grands gaillards, ivres près d'un lampadaire brisé. Je m'approchais prudemment pour passer à côté d'eux afin de continuer mon chemin quand l'un d'entre eux me héla, s'était Royce:  
-Rose!  
Je sursautais avant de m'avancer vers eux.  
-Salut ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors à cette heure si? me demanda t-il.  
-Je suis allée voir Vera.  
-Hum… Qu'est ce que je te disais, John ? croassa Royce en me tirant par le bras, n'est-elle pas plus belle que tes fleurs de Georgie?  
L'intéressé rigola  
-Difficile à dire, je n'arrive pas à bien voir avec tous ces vêtements.  
-Attends je vais arranger ça, il arracha ma veste en ne prenant même pas la peine de défaire correctement les boutons.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais Royce? lui demandais-je avec ma voix qui commençais à se casser.  
-Voyons ma chérie, laisse toi faire je lui montre juste ta beauté, me rétorqua t-il en m'approchant de John.  
Petit à petit l'angoisse montait et je me retenais de pleurer.  
Ensuite tout se passa très vite, Royce me gifla, me fit tomber par terre. Ce contact avec le sol froid me procura des frissons mais à ce moment là je m'en fichais du froid, je fixait du regard les cinq hommes qui rigolaient de ma souffrance. Royce enleva mon pantalon avant de me frapper à plusieurs reprises. Je pleurais, j'hurlais mais personne ne m'entendait, personne pour me protéger, pour me préserver...  
-NON, Arrêtez!! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE!!! criais je de toute mes forces.  
J'essayais de les repousser tant bien que mal en les griffant avec mes ongles, je les frappais mais malheureusement je ne faisais pas le poids face à ces monstres et ce qui devais arriver arriva, ils me violèrent à tour de rôle et ça les amusaient. Je crus qu'ils en avaient fini avec moi mais apparemment non, ils rigolaient toujours et moi je les regardais les yeux pleins de larmes. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Royce, celui ci s'arrêta de rire mais se n'étais pas à cause de moi. Je tournais difficilement la tête en suivant le regard de mon "fiancé" et j'aperçus un homme grand ayant la carrure d'un ours, un grognement se fit entendre de sa gorge. Il fit fuir mes agresseurs. J'étais soulagée mais cet homme me faisait peur, il s'agenouilla près de moi et me recouvra de sa veste avant de me dire doucement :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Mais, moi traumatisée, après ce que je venais de vivre, me débattis quand il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Sachant très bien que cela était inutile je plantais mes ongles dans son bras droit. Il n'abandonna cependant pas et réussit à me soulever du sol. Il se mit à courir si vite que j'eus l'impression de voler. Le voyage me semble durer une éternité quand il me déposa enfin devant une grande maison blanche. Il me serra dans ses bras mais je le repoussais.  
-Lâchez MOI!!!  
-Chut! je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le promet.  
-Qui... qui êtes vous, réussi-je à articuler d'une voix tremblante.  
-Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen et toi comment t'appelle tu? Il me demanda cela en me prenant le bras.  
Je me dégageais malgré la douleur qui parcourait mon corps avant de répondre.  
-Rosalie.  
Je restais toujours sur mes gardes et refusais qu'il me touche.  
Ayant remarqué ma grimace de douleur il reprit:  
-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer avec moi, mon père est médecin, il pourrait te soigner.  
_*Encore un homme*,_je soupirais intérieurement avant d'acquiescer. Après tout que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire.

Emmett me fit entrer et je découvris plusieurs personnes, toutes m'étant inconnue.  
_Je venais juste de faire le rapprochement entre le nom de famille d'Emmett et son père, le Dr Cullen, mon père m'en avait parlé une fois.  
_-Rosalie?  
Je regardais mon sauveur, il me souriait et je détournais mon regard.  
-Rosalie, je te présente Carlisle et Esmé -mes parents-, Edward et Jasper -mes frères- et Alice -ma sœur.  
Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de me sourire, on aurait dit un joyeux petit lutin. Bizarrement je n'avais pas peur d'elle, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas un "mâle".  
-Salut Rosalie!!! s'exclama Alice. Un instant après elle se retourna en direction de son père et lui dit : -Elle devrait peut-être prendre un bain avant que tu ne la soigne et je lui prêterait aussi des vêtements.  
Elle me regarda, je ne devais pas être belle à voir avec simplement la veste d'Emmett sur moi, veste qui recouvrait mon corps jusqu'à mes genoux et mes longs cheveux blonds qui devaient être sale après ce que j'avais vécu.  
-Oui tu as raison, répondit le médecin.  
Mon sauveur s'approcha de moi pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain mais je me laissais tomber par terre en me collant contre le mur derrière moi. Je repliais mes jambes contre mon menton. Alice intervint:  
-Tu devrais me laisser faire Emmett.  
Elle s'approcha de moi et bizarrement une vague de bien être me submergea, elle me tendit sa main, je la saisit et elle m'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se retourna vers moi.  
-Pourquoi je me sens si bien à présent?  
-Oh ça c'est Jasper! Je suis contente que ça t'apaise!  
-Comment... Comment il a fait?  
-Ah!! Emmett ne t'as encore rien dit. Euh je préfère attendre qu'il t'en parle! Tu peux t'installer dans la baignoire.  
Voyant que je ne réagissait pas elle ôta ma veste et me porta pour me mettre dans l'eau.  
_*Mais comment fait-elle pour me soulever avec autant de facilité?*  
_-Emmett m'a sauvé, mais je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier.  
-C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu, je suppose que chaque homme que tu as vu en bas t'ont effrayé mais ils ne te feront aucun mal.  
_*Elle sait ce qui m'est arrivé?!*  
_-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit?  
-Oui mais encore une fois tu devras voir ça avec Emmett. Tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est un gentil nounours, rigola t-elle.  
-D'accord.  
Je sortis du bain pour me sécher.  
-Tiens, je t'ai préparé des vêtements je suis sûr qu'ils t'iront à merveille!  
Elle me tendit un jean avec un débardeur noir et une veste blanche ainsi qu'un paire de chaussures.  
-Merci.  
Je m'habillais et elle insista pour me coiffer.  
-J'adore tes cheveux, me dit-elle  
Je rigolais pour la première fois de la soirée. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de rendre heureux les gens qu'elle côtoyait.  
Un peu plus tard nous descendîmes rejoindre le reste de la famille de mon sauveur.  
Carlisle me regarda attentivement avant de dire:  
-Je vois que tu n'auras pas besoin de mon aide.  
Je poussa un soupir de soulagement et resta coller à Alice. Celle ci sourie. Je fixais Emmett, il ne me faisait plus aussi peur que tout à l'heure, peut-être grâce à Jasper.  
Je m'approchais d'un pas hésitant vers lui, il ouvrit en grand ses bras et je posais ma tête sur son torse en baillant.  
-Je suis fatiguée.  
-Viens avec moi j'ai des choses à te dire avant.  
Je le suivis dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et me fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fis. Je me collais à son torse et lui, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de me caresser le dos. Je sursauta au contact de sa main froide sur mon corps mais je ne protesta pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé?**

Le silence régnait, mais il le brisa  
« -Que veux-tu savoir? Me demanda-t-il  
-Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé?  
-Eh bien, parce que tu avais besoin d'aide et que je ne pouvais pas laisser un si bel ange se faire agresser. »  
Je rougis, jamais on ne m'avait fait ce genre de compliment auparavant. Heureusement pour moi il ne le remarqua pas. Il est si parfait que je m'attardais sur sa beauté avant de l'interrogeais  
« -Qui êtes vous? Alice m'a dit d'en parler avec toi.  
-Ah celle la, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, rigola-t-il, nous sommes des vampires, mais de gentils vampires, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que je m'étais un peu reculais au mot « vampires ». Nous sommes en quelque sorte « végétariens », car on ne boit que le sang animal.  
-C'est pour ça que vous êtes… froid?  
-Oui et je vais essayer de ne pas trop te toucher, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un glaçon, s'esclaffa-t-il »  
Je rigolais à mon tour, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je me souvins du mari de Vera et comment il se comportait avec elle, Emmett faisait pareil avec moi et j'aimais ça.  
« -Est-ce que Jasper est spécial? Demandais-je  
-Spécial? Lui? Plutôt idiot oui, s'amusa-t-il. Non sérieusement, il a un don, il est capable de contrôler les émotions des gens, notamment les tiennes tout à l'heure.  
-Et c'est le seul à avoir un don?  
-Non, Alice voit l'avenir, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui t'as vu te faire agresser. Ensuite, Edward lit dans les pensées. Et pour moi, Carlisle et Esmé on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un don, mais moi je suis incroyablement fort -sans vouloir me vanter-, Carlisle résiste au sang humain et Esmé est une vrai mère poule, rigola-t-il. »  
J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles tellement j'étais fatiguée.  
« -On devrait peut-être dormir, dis-je.  
-Ah je ne t'ai pas dis, les vampires ne dorment pas.  
-Oh! Vous devez vous ennuyer alors! »  
Il pouffa de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais dans la même position que la veille. *_Il n'a pas bougé! m'exclamais-je intérieurement*._ J'ouvris les yeux et le retrouvais en train de me fixer tendrement, il me souriait aussi.  
« -Bonjour mon ange.  
_*Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aimais sa voix*  
_-Bonjour, lui répondis-je.  
-Bien dormis? Me questionna-t-il  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant que je dormais?  
-Je t'ai regardé. Tu es adorable dans ton sommeil. »  
Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Il s'avança lentement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il caressa ma langue avec la sienne avec douceur, je répondis à son baiser en l'approfondissant. A bout de souffle -enfin pour moi- nous nous séparâmes. Il me regarda un moment avant de me dire :  
« -Tu as faim?  
-Oui, un peu.  
-Viens avec moi, je suis sûr qu'Esmé t'a préparé quelque chose . »  
Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine en silence et sentis la bonne odeur de crêpes m'envahir.  
Tout le monde était déjà là, et semblait nous attendre. Alice me prit dans ses bras et les autres se contentèrent de me sourire.  
« -Installe toi Rosalie, je t'ai préparé des crêpes, me dit Esmé.  
-C'est très gentil, mais vous n'étiez pas obligée.  
-Oh mais ça me fait tellement plaisir. Et puis tu sais il faut bien s'occuper. »  
Je m'asseyais et commençais mon déjeuner sous les regards du reste de la famille excepté Carlisle, qui, lui était partit travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**Je savais qu'elle adore faire du shopping.****

J'eu à peine le temps de finir mon repas, qu'Alice me tira par le bras et m'entraîna dans vers une pièce que je ne connaissais pas encore, quand Emmett l'interpella  
« -Alors vous l'avez? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur  
-Oui!!! Viens avec nous, lui répondit Alice en sautillant de joie.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez?  
-Un cadeau pour toi, me répondit mon sauveur. »  
Nous arrivâmes au garage apparemment et un bâche était posée sur quelque chose qui avait la forme d'une voiture.  
« -Vas-y, soulève là, me dit Alice qui était toujours aussi joyeuse. »  
Je m'exécutais et découvris une BMW rouge flambant neuve.  
_*Oh mon Dieu!*  
_« -C'est vous qui…  
-Elle est pour toi, j'ai envoyé Alice et Jasper te la chercher , me coupa Emmett. »  
Je courrais m'accrocher au cou de mon ours en lui murmurant des merci.  
«-Elle te plait, me demanda le joyeux lutin  
-Oh oui beaucoup, merci!  
-Ca te dit qu'ont l'essaient toutes les deux pour aller faire du shopping?  
-Oui avec plaisir.  
-Alors file te préparer, je t'attends ici. »  
Je déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Emmett, avant de courir à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain, pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard.  
« -Je savais qu'elle adore faire du shopping, lança Alice à son frère. Tu es prête?!  
-Oui.  
-Alors allons-y.  
-A toute à l'heure et encore merci.  
-De rien. »  
Alice s'installa du côté passager.  
« -C'est moi qui conduit?  
-Bah oui, c'est ta voiture. »  
Je m'assis donc au volant de ma nouvelle voiture et démarra en direction du centre ville dont Alice m'indiqua la route.  
_*Un vrai GPS cette fille, rigolais-je intérieurement*  
_Nous arrivâmes en ville, on gara la voiture pour continuer à pied.  
« -Tu peux pas savoir comment je me sens bien là, j'ai trouvé une sœur avec qui je peux faire les magasins c'est génial! Me lança-t-elle.  
_*Une sœur? Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle me considère, pour sa sœur, elle est vraiment adorable*  
_-Je me sens bien aussi avec toi. Chez moi j'ai deux petits frères et ma mère est trop occupée à essayer de s'enrichir avec mon père, qu'elle se fiche totalement de moi.  
-Tu vas voir on va s'éclater aujourd'hui. Au fait je t'ai pas dit, la semaine prochaine c'est la rentrée, Carlisle va t'inscrire au lycée de Forks avec nous, il faudra que tu lui dises dans quelle série tu veux aller parce que …  
-Attends un peu, la coupais-je. Le lycée, vous m'avez inscrite au lycée??!! Ca veut dire que je vais…  
-….que tu vas habiter chez nous, enfin si tu le veux. »  
Je ne sus que répondre et avant même que je n'essaie d'aligner une phrase, elle m'entraîna dans un magasin qu'elle avait l'air de connaître par cœur. On essaya plusieurs vêtements et j'en trouvais qui me plaisaient beaucoup, un pantacourt en jean et un débardeur violet avec de la dentelle blanche dans le bas. Alice quant à elle, se dénicha une magnifique robe blanche et un court gilet noir pour cacher sa peau pâle.  
Nous fîmes ensuite plusieurs magasins ou nous achetâmes des tonnes d'habits, l'argent n'avait pas l'air de leur manquer avais-je pensée à un moment. On s'achetait aussi des chaussures avant qu'elle ne me propose de manger quelque chose. On s'installa sur une table à l'extérieur.  
« -Que veux-tu manger? Me demanda-t-elle  
-Une salade, ça ira.  
-Alors tu as réfléchi dans vers qu'elle série tu veux aller?  
-Eh bien je n'ai pas eu tellement de temps pour réfléchir, mais j'aimerai aller en terminale L.  
-Chouette, j'y suis moi aussi!!!  
-Pour la combien de fois? M'amusais-je  
-Oh beaucoup!!! Rigola-t-elle. Emmett et Jasper vont en S, ils se sentent l'âme de scientifiques, s'esclaffa Alice. Quant à Edward, il va en 1ére ES, parce que Isabella Swan y va.  
-Qui est Isabella Swan? Demandais-je  
-Ce sera bientôt la petite amie d'Edward. »  
Après une excellente journée passée avec Alice, nous rentrâmes.  
«-Emmett, Jasper!!! Cria Alice. On a besoin de vous!! »  
En à peine deux secondes, ils étaient à nos côtés.  
« -Eh ben dis dont, y en des sacs! Vous avez dévalisé les magasins? Rigola Jasper.  
-On a pris ce qu'on avez besoin, répliqua Alice en souriant. »

Quand Carlisle rentra je lui fis part de mon choix de filière et montais me coucher aux côtés d'Emmett.  
«-Tu t'es bien amusée? Me demanda-t-il  
-Oui beaucoup, Alice courrait dans tous les sens s'était vraiment marrant.  
-Oui je sais elle fait toujours ça.  
-Tu as déjà fait du shopping avec elle?  
-Juste parce qu'elle nous y a obligé, mes frères et moi on déteste ça. »  
Je rigolais à la pensée que Alice les traîne tous les trois dans les magasins et se met à sautiller partout.  
Je baillais et me collais plus au torse d'Emmett pour m'endormir.

_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais chez les Cullen, je m'y sentais vraiment bien, ils sont tellement gentils avec moi. Jasper est un peu plus distant avec moi, mais Alice m'avait expliqué que s'était parce qu'il est le plus jeune végétarien de la famille. Emmett est un vrai amour avec moi, il ne me traite pas comme son objet, comme le faisait Royce. En parlant de lui, j'aimerais avoir ma vengeance mais pour ça il faudrait que je devienne un vampire et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Emmett accepterait de me transformer. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et comme d'habitude Alice est extrêmement contente.

On descendit tous les 5 au garage, Alice et moi allions au lycée avec ma voiture, Jasper et Emmett prennèrent celle de mon sauveur tandis qu'Edward prenait sa Volvo pour aller chercher Bella chez elle.  
Une fois arrivé au petit lycée de Forks, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les 6, vers les tableaux de répartition des classes.  
«-Regardes Rose, on est dans la même classe, la TL3!! S'exclama Alice »  
Je lui souriais et allais demander aux autres où ils étaient.  
«-Jasper et moi sommes en TS5, me dit Emmett  
-Quant à Bella et moi, on et en TES4, me répondit Edward. Au fait Bella je te présente Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett et Rosalie je te présente Bella.  
-Je suis contente de te connaître Bella  
-Moi aussi. »  
Une sonnerie retentie signalant notre premier cours, Alice et moi nous approchâmes de nos « hommes » respectifs pour les embrasser.  
«-On se voit à la pause, mon ange  
-Oui »  
Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me rendre à Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans la notre classe et nous installâmes au deuxième rangs. Je regardais Alice, à son air on aurait dit que s'était sa première terminale. Le professeur se mit à parler  
«-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Mr Rondin, je suis votre professeur principal mais aussi votre professeur de français. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel »  
Il commença à énumérer des noms et se fut bientôt celui de ma « sœur »  
«-Alice Cullen?  
-Présente, répondit-elle en souriant »  
Mr Rondin continua son énumération.  
«-Rosalie Hale?  
-Présente »  
A la fin de la liste, il demanda à une élève de distribuer nos carnets de correspondance et nous expliqua ce que nous allions faire de cette première heure. Et bien entendu, c'est par un cours de français que nous débutèrent.  
Quand la sonnerie retentie une nouvelle fois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours d'anglais en discutant de choses et d'autres.  
Alice parlait beaucoup de langues et pour elle l'anglais ne lui posait pas de problème, mais pour moi s'était une autre histoire, je ne comprenais pas grand chose au cours qui se déroulait uniquement en anglais. Alice ayant perçue mon incompréhension, me chuchota:  
«-T'inquiète pas je t'aiderai si tu veux  
-Oui merci. »  
Elle se re-concentra sur le cours et je fis de même pour tenter de le comprendre un minimum.  
A la sortie, Alice m'avait dit de l'attendre dehors car elle devait parler à Mme Linck, notre professeur d'anglais. Je m'installais donc un peu plus loin de la classe quand on m'interpella  
«-Tiens, tiens, Rose, comment sa va depuis le temps? »  
Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et le stress monta en moi. Je finis par me retourner pour me retrouver en face des 5 garçons qui m'avaient violés quelques temps plus tôt. Mes jambes commençaient à trembler, mais je réussis quand même à aligner une phrase  
«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.  
-Oh tu sais les cours, tout ça et je suis aussi venu pour te voir. Tu es toujours aussi belle, me dit-il en me caressant la joue.  
-Ne me touche pas!!! Lui répliquais-je en enlevant sa main. »  
En une fraction de seconde, un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs s'interposa entre Royce et moi.  
Alice faisait trois têtes de moins que lui, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur.  
«-T'es qui toi? Demanda Royce  
-Moi? C'est Alice Cullen et je t'interdis de t'approcher de Rosalie.  
-Et que va-t-il m'arriver si jamais je désobéis?  
-Eh bien tu auras très mal là où je pense et mes frères et mon copain ne seront pas très content et il risque de t'arriver quelques bricoles.  
-C'est bien beau tout ça mes ils sont où tes « héros »?  
-Juste derrière toi, sourie Alice »  
En effet derrière Royce se tenait Emmett, Jasper et Edward qui étaient très en colère. Bella s'était faufilée jusqu'à nous pour me prendre dans ses bras avec Alice. Cette dernière me rassura  
«-Chut, Rose, nous sommes là, il ne va rien t'arriver. »  
Alice me serra plus fort dans ses bras, quand Emmett avait empoigné Royce par le col et l'avait claqué contre le mur, tandis que Jasper et Edward retenait le reste de la bande de Royce.  
Avant que les garçons de ma famille n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours, sonna. Emmett lâcha Royce en lui disant quelque chose d'un ton agressif, mais j'étais trop déboussolée pour comprendre le moindre mot. Mon sauveur me prit dans ses bras en me déposant des baisers dans les cheveux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Royce avant qu'il ne parte.  
«-Ca va aller, mon cœur?  
-Je crois, oui.  
-Alice, tu…  
-Il ne lui arrivera rien, le coupa Alice »  
Emmett me lâcha et Alice et moi retournèrent en cours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Je t'aime Rosalie.**

Alice et moi terminâmes le reste de la matinée par 2 heures de philosophie. Un cours que je détestais énormément, mais qui ne m'empêcha pas d'écouter le professeur Mr Matika.

A la cantine, on s'installa tous les 6 à une table ronde et bien sûr il n'y avait que moi et Bella qui mangèrent le repas. J'étais assise à côté d' Emmett, qui me demanda comment j'allais.  
« -Je vais bien, enfin je crois, lui répondis-je »  
Après tout je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir et j'ajoutais un « j'ai peur ». Sa réaction me surpris, il paraissait en colère. Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait, qu'il se sentais responsable de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je le regardais et il se calma en me prenant dans ses bras avant de me lâcher pour que je finisse mon assiette.  
« -Est-ce que Bella sait pour vous? Lui chuchotais-je  
-Oui, Edward lui a expliqué il y a quelques semaines »

Une fois sortis de la cafétéria, il nous restait une demie heure avant de retourner en cours.  
Emmett et moi nous installèrent sur un banc, où je me positionnais dans le creux de son épaule. Je m'imprégnais de son odeur envoûtante. Quant à lui, il baisa mes cheveux. Le silence s'installa, mais il le rompit.  
« -Je dois te dire quelque chose mon ange, murmura-t-il »  
Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et attendis qu'il continue  
« -Je t'aime Rosalie. Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ te fasse du mal, ni lui ni un autre .  
-Je t'aime moi aussi. Sans toi je ne serais pas là »  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me serra fort dans ses bras sans pour autant me faire mal.  
Ensuite nous restâmes dans le silence et quand l'heure de repartir en cours arriva, il me ramena devant ma classe où Alice m'attendait. Nous rentrâmes toute les deux, pour notre cours de maths qui durait 2 heures.  
« -Alors avec Emmett…, commença-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres  
-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait  
-Je le savais , je l'ai vu  
-C'est pour ça que tu me souriais quand Emmett et moi sommes partis, rigolais-je. »  
Je m'attendais à la voir sourire encore plus, mais au lieu de ça, elle était comme figée, le regard vide.  
« -Alice? Ca va? Lui demandais-je »  
Elle ne me répondit que 5 minutes après.  
« -Je viens d'avoir une vision, dit-elle d'un air paniqué  
-Et que s'y passait-il?  
-Dans ma vision Royce était un vampire »  
Je sursautais aux mots « Royce » et « vampire ».  
_*Royce, un vampire?! !*  
_« -Est-ce que s'en était déjà un ce matin?  
-Non je l'aurais senti. Après les maths il faut qu'on le dise aux garçons et à Carlisle, parce que je pense que c'est ce soir qu'il deviendra vampire. »  
Je ne répondis rien, mais durant tout le cours je pensais à ce qu'il allait faire et si ses 4 copains allaient aussi devenir des vampires, je décidais de poser la question à Alice, elle me répondit qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'ils allaient être transformés aussi, car si Royce me voulais, il ne voudrait pas se battre seul contre les Cullen. La sonnerie retentit, me sortant de mes pensées. Alice se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et je fis de même.  
On était tous les 6 au parking et Alice leur raconta sa vision. Bella voulait venir avec nous, Edward était un peu réticent à cette idée, mais au final elle avait gagné.

Arrivée chez les Cullen, Alice faisait part de sa vision à Esmé et Carlisle.  
« -Est-ce que l'endroit où tu les as vu te dis quelque chose? Demanda Carlisle.  
-Non, j'ai vu un parc de jeux, avec un toboggan bleu et une balançoire jaune. Ca te dit quelque chose Rose? »  
Je pris un instant pour réfléchir avant de m'exclamer  
« -Il y avait ce parc pas loin d'ici, où ils aimaient se rendre.  
-Tu te souviens de l'adresse? Me demanda Emmett  
-Oui, c'est à la sortie de Forks, on peut pas le louper.  
-Bien, Jasper et Alice vous resterez avec Rosalie et Bella, pendant qu'Edward, Emmett, Esmé et moi on ira essayer de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne soient transformés. »  
Emmett s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avant d'ajouter  
« -Prends soin de toi, mon ange. On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour les arrêter. »  
Puis il se détacha de moi et rattrapa les autres en courant à vitesse vampirique.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : On ne fera pas le poids.**

Je ne cessais de me demander s'ils étaient arrivés au parc ou s'ils étaient déjà en train de se battre. La voix d'Alice me tira de mes pensées.  
« -Oh non! Jasper, ils viennent ici, dit-elle d'une voix paniquée. »  
Jasper s'approcha de son lutin et lui demanda:  
« -Tous?  
-Non, il y en a au moins 6, mais Royce n'est pas dedans, on s'est fait avoir. Et ces 6 là sont déjà des vampires donc je suppose que Royce en est un aussi.  
-Il faut qu'on s'en aille.  
-Trop tard, l'interrompis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.  
-On ne fera pas le poids face à eux, répondit Alice. »  
Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, que les 6 vampires débarquèrent en trombe dans le manoir. Alice se plaça devant moi, tandis que Jasper se mit devant Bella.  
Je regardais apeurée, les vampires se jetaient sur la joyeuse Alice et le courageux Jasper. 3 des vampires affligèrent des blessures sur ma « sœur », elle se défendit autant qu'elle le pu en ne cessant pas de bouger pour les faire tourner en rond ce qui avait le don de les énerver. Cependant un des vampires réussit à la mordre sur son bras droit, mais elle ne se déconcentra pas pour autant. J'admirais beaucoup Alice, pour la force dont elle faisait preuve. Elle paraissait si fragile, mais elle avait un avantage: son don, elle pouvait prévoir toutes les attaques de ses adversaires. Chose qui ne devait pas être facile dans cette situation, 3 vampires contre elle seule...  
Du côté de Jasper, ça se passait un peu mieux que du côté de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci m'avait raconté qu'avant qu'il se soient rencontrés, Jasper combattait des nouveaux nés avec une certaine Maria. C'est comme cela qu'il prévoyait leurs attaques, il avait l'habitude. Un cri retenti et il se tourna instinctivement vers Alice, celle-ci hurlait de douleurs: ses 3 assaillants étaient sur elle, la mordant partout…  
Jasper sauta sur l'un d'entre eux délaissant ses 3 adversaires. Il réussit à l'éloigner de son amour, et il fit pareil avec les deux autres, mais entre temps ils revenaient à la charge, se jetant sur les 2 Cullen.  
Celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, interrompit le combat de sa voix sévère:  
« -Ca suffit!!! Toi, toi et toi, vous me les attachez, correctement!!! Hurla-t-il. Quant à vous 2, vous me prenez les 2 demoiselles là-bas, fit-il en nous désignant. »  
Jasper et Alice se débattirent, mais ils ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids. Bella et moi tentèrent de résister, mais ils nous frappaient pour nous faire arrêter de bouger. Ils nous installèrent tous les quatre, à l'arrière d'une camionnette et 2 des vampires se mirent à l'avant , tandis que les 4 autres montaient dans une autre voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : J'allais mourir, je le savais.**

Alice et Jasper tentèrent de se détacher en s'aidant mutuellement et après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement ils y arrivèrent enfin. Ils nous détachèrent et Jasper prit la parole.  
- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de leur échapper, dit-il en prenant Alice dans ses bras  
- On devrait trouver un moyen d'avertir Carlisle et les autres, proposais-je  
- Edward peut percevoir nos pensées si on est pas très loin de lui, donc avec un peu de chance on se dirige près du parc où Royce était censé aller, me répondit Alice  
- Oui, Alice tu pourrais essayer de les voir? En espérant qu'ils se soient déjà rendu compte qu'ont s'aient fait enlever.  
- Je vais essayer  
Alice se concentra et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Jasper la serrait toujours dans ses bras.  
Peu de temps après elle revint elle.  
- Qu'as-tu vu ? Lui demanda son compagnon  
- Je l'ai aient vu chercher, mais pas dans la bonne direction et j'ai vu Emmett comme on ne l'avait encore jamais vu c'est-à-dire triste. Quant Edward, il est pareil qu'Emmett. Carlisle se sent responsable de notre disparition et Esmée est très inquiète. Ils cherchent partout, mais je ne sais pas s'ils nous retrouveront temps.  
-Eh bien dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu' à attendre.  
Je vis Jasper regarder le bras d'Alice, qui comportait de nombreuses morsures. Etant donné que je ne suis pas un vampire je ne sais pas ce qu'une morsure peut procurer, mais elle a l'air de beaucoup souffrir, même si elle essaye de ne pas trop le montrer.  
- Ca va, mon amour? Lui demanda Jasper  
- Ca brûle, articula-t-elle.  
Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras, en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux.  
- Et vous, vous n'avez rien?  
- J'ai un peu mal la lèvre, mais ça va, lui répondis-je  
- Et moi à la cheville, je me la suis tordue quand il m'a fait monter dans la camionnette, dit Bella

L'arrêt du moteur fit sursauter Bella et moi, tandis que Jasper et Alice se redressèrent. Les vampires ouvrirent les portes et remarquèrent qu'ont s'étaient détachés. Un des vampires arracha Alice des bras de Jasper. Les autres vampires firent pareil avec nous 3.

Ils nous avaient attachés avec des chaînes qui étaient attachées au mur. J'étais entre Alice et Bella, Jasper se trouvait à la droite de son lutin. J'essayais d'écouter la conversation entre Richard (qui pour moi était le chef des 5 autres vampires) qui devait être le bras droit de Royce et d'un autre vampire qui, d'après moi, s'appelait Connor. Ils parlaient beaucoup trop vite pour mes oreilles d'humaine, mais apparemment Alice et Jasper comprenaient très bien la situation, puisque Jasper se tendit et Alice le regarda inquiète.

Richard et Connor se rapprochèrent de nous, quand Royce fit son entrée. Il se dirigea vers nous dans une démarche digne d'un roi. Il parla avec ses deux "co-équipiers" tout en me fixant de ses yeux rouges, je baissais la tête, mais je sentis toujours son regard sur moi. Il avança vers moi et me releva le menton avec force, m'obligeant ainsi le regarder.  
- Dommage que ton cher Emmett n'est pas eu le courage de te transformer, ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. Ce qui sera drôle c'est que tu vas être tuée par Jasper, qui ne résistera pas à ton sang. Et c'est moi qui vais te faire saigner et le reste sera un jeu d'enfant.  
Je me mis à trembler, j'allais mourir, je le savais mais j'espérais qu'Emmett arriverait à temps pour me sauver et que Jasper se retiendrait le plus longtemps possible.  
Royce s'éloigna de moi, pour se rapprocher de Bella.  
- Quant à toi, Alice s'occupera de ton cas et si elle arrive à se retenir, je serais forcé de m'occuper personnellement de toi, jeune fille.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de moi et de Bella. Alice regarda Jasper, son regard voulait l'encourageais à résister à mon sang.  
Royce revint vers moi et me gifla avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Avec ses ongles, il m'ouvrit la joue droite. J'hurlais de douleur et mon sang commençait à couler le long de mon visage. J'entendis Jasper se déchaîner sur ses chaînes et Alice qui tentait de le rassurer en lui parlant. Ce qui sembla un peu fonctionner car il détourna son regard vers elle. Lentement Royce me scarifia la peau du bras et mon sang coula directement, ce qui n'aida pas Jasper. Je retenais mes cris de souffrance, mais intérieurement j'hurlais pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'il me tue...

--------------------------------------  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.  
J'espère que vous aimez.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Désolé, je n'ai pas le choix.Ma souffrance continua, Royce s'acharna sur moi en essayant de se retenir à l'odeur que mon sang devait diffuser. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de me faire saigner, sans pour autant me mordre. Et quand enfin, mon calvaire s'acheva, il se dirigea vers Bella pour lui infliger les mêmes horreurs qu'il m'avait affliger, quelques secondes auparavant._*Laisse la tranquille*_ pensais-je, incapable de formuler une phrase. Bella hurla de douleur, comme moi à l'instant, même si au bout d'un moment je n'avais plus sentit mon corps et donc j'avais cessé de hurler.

Ma vision devint de plus en plus flou, au fur et à mesure que mon sang coulait. La dernière chose que je vis, était Jasper et Alice se faisant détacher. Jasper vint vers moi, tandis qu'Alice se dirigeait vers Bella. Je les vis une dernière fois s'échanger un regard complice. Peut-être avaient-ils un plan. Mais je n'eu plus le loisir de me poser la question car je ne voyais plus rien. Seule mon ouïe était encore présente.

J'entendais faiblement les pas de Jasper se rapprocher de moi et percevait aussi son odeur. Je sentis une agitation soudaine autour de moi, mais je n'y portais pas trop d'attention. _*Après tout ça devait être un spectacle, ce que nous étions en train de subir Bella et moi*. _Jasper s'approcha de mon oreille pour me murmurer un: désolé, je n'ai pas le choix avant de redescendre vers mon cou, où il commença à lécher le sang qui en coulait. Quand soudain un bruit de lutte parvint à mes oreilles et je ne sais pas comment, mais je sentis la présence d'Emmett dans les parages. Oui, s'était bien son odeur enivrante qui envahissait mes narines. Je décidais d'ouvrir mes yeux dans un effort surhumain et tout d'un coup je vis la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Jasper s'était soudainement retourné et était en cet instant même en train de démembrer Connor. Je jetais un oeil dans la direction d'Alice, qui malgré ses morsures au bras se défendait face à Richard. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui me surpris, non, c'était Emmett qui était en train de s'acharner sur Royce avec l'aide d'Edward , tandis que Carlisle s'occupait d'un autre vampire. Quant à Esmée elle vint vers Bella et moi et nous détacha. Bella d'abord puisqu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, puis elle me porta jusqu' à un coin qui semblait moins hostile que ce combat, tout en tenant le bras de Bella d'une main pour la guider.  
-Est-ce que ça va Rosalie? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix maternelle.  
-J'ai mal partout, mais à par ça tout va bien.  
-Et toi Bella?  
-Je suis moins amochée que Rosalie, il n'a pas eu trop le temps de me toucher. Répliqua l'intéressée.  
Je m'intéressai de nouveau au combat, cherchant Emmett des yeux. Quand je l'eu trouvé il était avec le reste de sa famille en train de brûler les restes de Royce et de ses copains. Puis je le vis se diriger vers moi, je luttais contre la fatigue qui me submergea. Quand il me prit dans ses bras j'eus l'impression de revivre. Il me souleva de terre et me regarda tendrement.  
-Je suis désolé mon ange. Sa voix était pleines de reproches mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable, il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'il se passerait.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, réussis-je à articuler.  
-Comment tu te sens?  
-J'ai mal.  
-Je vais t'amener la maison, Carlisle te soignera. Alors accroche toi.  
-D'accord , dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

L'horizon défilait devant mes yeux, je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas se prendre un arbre ou un autre truc du genre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus sur le sujet car je le sentis ralentir, signe que nous étions arrivés.

Emmett me déposa délicatement sur le canapé et Carlisle nettoya mes blessures. Je vis Bella sur le canapé en face de moi et Edward en train de faire ce que son pére lui disait pour la soigner. Comme quoi avoir un médecin dans la famille est un réel avantage dans ce genre de situation. Jasper s'occupait d'Alice en embrassant ses morsures, qui ne devaient plus être douloureuse à la vue du sourire du joyeux lutin. Carlisle avait fini de bander mes blessures et se dirigeait vers Bella pour voir comment celle-ci se sentait.

Emmett déposa des baisers dans mes cheveux, puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes pour un baiser remplit d'amour et de tendresse.  
-Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.  
-Je t'aime aussi, lui soufflais-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser

Jamais je ne me lasserais de mon sauveur, j'en étais sûre et peut-être qu'un jour il me transformera et je serais alors éternellement ses côtés.

**Fin.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**


End file.
